Gubler Fix
by naelany
Summary: True Love Is: giving your boyfriend the best birthday present he could ask for. Time. Love. A good TV show - and most importantly: The Gubler.


_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__Happy __birthday__, __**mombailey**__! __I __know__ how__ you__ love_ Criminal Minds_, __so __I__ wanted __to__ do __something__ special __for __you__. __I __couldn__'__t __get __Reid __and __Hotch__ to __talk__, __but __these __two __did__, __so __I__ hope __you__'__ll __enjoy __them__! __Have __a__ great__ day__, __bb__!_

_Thanks__ to __**SorceressCirce **__for __prompts __and __betain__'__g__, __and__ to __**stolenxsanity**__, __and __**UUAradi**__ for __pre__-__reading__. _

_As__ always__, __I __don__'__t __own__ Twilight__ (__or __Criminal __Minds__, __in __this __case__). _

**ooOoo**

**Evade**

"God damnit. Why?"

I look up from my book at Jasper's whine. "What's wrong?"

He sighs, leaning back in his seat, glaring at his laptop. "Nothing," he mutters.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I struggle to keep a straight face. "Still no luck, huh?"

He looks at me, pouting slightly. "No. I hate having to sign up for a thousand and one sites, and I'm sure as hell not paying to be able to see something that's free elsewhere. I _know_ it's out there."

I bite my lip. Jasper's been trying to stream his favorite show for weeks now.

**Tease**

"Dying for your Gubler-fix, love?" I tease, tickling his side.

He bats at my hand, blushing slightly through his scowl. "Maybe," he mutters.

I chuckle. He's been hooked on _Criminal __Minds_ ever since we house-sat for Rose and Emmett. They have cable, whereas we don't. Neither of us sees the need for the expense, since most shows and movies are online anyway.

We're not poor, by any means, but we're careful with the money we have.

Mussing his hair, I grin. "Could always go over to your sister's to watch."

His eyes widen. "And deal with her commentary? No thanks!"

**Surprise**

I glance at the clock, smiling when I see that it's close to midnight – almost Jasper's birthday.

It's Friday night, for which I'm grateful, since it means that we have the whole weekend to ourselves without worrying about getting up in time for work.

Putting my book down, I pat his leg. "Want something to drink, sweetheart?"

He nods absently.

After grabbing a couple of beers, I sneak into our room to get his gift. It's been difficult keeping this from him, but it's worth it.

Sitting down again, I put the box gently on his keyboard.

"Happy birthday, baby."

**Gasp**

Frowning, he says, "But it's not my birthday 'til tomorrow..."

I lean in, kissing the corner of his mouth, and point to the clock. "It's midnight. That means it's officially your birthday, love. Unless you want me to take this back?"

I move to take it from him, but he grabs it with a quick, "Oh no, now's good."

He grins. I chuckle.

Anxious, I bite my lip as he unwraps his present.

He opens the lid and gasps, lifting out one of the two boxed sets of DVDs.

"No way!" he whispers with awe.

"You like?" I tease, grinning.

**Sliver**

He turns to me, eyes wide. "Are you kidding? I can't believe you got me the first two seasons! Thank you!"

Before I know it, Jasper's put his laptop and his gift on the coffee table and has climbed onto my lap. His hands cradle my face as he leans in, his lips a hair's breadth away.

He whispers, "You are the best boyfriend _ever_," before claiming my lips.

He shifts, wrapping his arms around my neck and making his shirt ride up. My fingers tease the exposed skin, causing him to squirm.

Pulling away, he murmurs, "I love you."

**Flicker**

I smile, pecking his lips. "I love you, too."

He bites his lip, his eyes flickering from my face to the DVDs.

Laughing, I pat him on his ass. "Want to watch a couple of episodes now, baby?"

"Really? You don't mind?" he asks.

I chuckle. "Sweetheart, it's your birthday. You call the shots today. That's how it's always worked, and now is no different. So...Gubler?"

He kisses me hard before getting up to hook the laptop to the flat-screen TV.

I watch in mild amusement as he mutters under his breath.

He looks up. "I still can't believe this..."

**Comfortable**

Shifting so that my back's against the armrest, I stretch my leg along the length of the couch and hold my arms open for Jasper.

He smiles and puts the laptop within reach, then snuggles up against me.

I wrap my arms around him, kissing his neck.

"Happy birthday, love. I'm glad you like your gift," I murmur.

Jasper turns in my arms and cups my cheek. "I love it, babe. Not only can I ogle The Gubler any time now, but I get to do so with you."

He winks.

I can't help myself and laugh, shaking my head.

**Warm**

We spend the next several hours curled up on the sofa. At one point, I pull the blanket my mom had made for Christmas last year over us, so we're comfortable despite the drop in temperature in the middle of the night.

After several episodes, and much commenting and many kisses later, Jasper yawns. He burrows closer to me.

He turns around, and I tighten my arms around him. Smiling, he cups my cheek. "Thanks, babe. I love that you did that for me."

Kissing him lightly, I smiled. "It's worth it to see you happy, baby. I love you."

**ooOoo**

**A/N: **_** OnTheTurningAway **_and I are hosting **The Twilight _No Stress_ Love Fest**, starting today! We wanted to spread a little love around and thought that Valentine's Day would be perfect. However, we didn't want another contest, so we took a page from the HP fandom and decided on a prompted fest. To find out more, go to **http:/ community (dot) livejournal (dot) com / twi_love_fest/ 283 (dot) html**

We want everything: canon, non-canon, slash, poly, AU, AH - as long as there's love involved. All entries must be anonymous, though, as we're planning to let people have a little fun at the end by guessing who wrote what – or even who created what. That's right – we don't only want stories, but we want your art, too. Banners, drawings, manips, whatever you like. Bring it!


End file.
